


Ever after high: the firestorm

by Ashlynnella



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynnella/pseuds/Ashlynnella
Summary: This year will be hard for each student, fighting for their rights and beloved ones , as the ever after high students will have to face something that will change everyone's lives differently...GEt ready for an EAH fanfiction story with romance, drama and adventure!
Relationships: Not Telling!
Kudos: 3





	Ever after high: the firestorm

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently started this fanfic which mostly explains the student's personal lives and true heart desires. So, they are in 3rd grade and shit is about to go down.  
> So basically I wanna explore their 3rd grade throughout chaos and happenings.  
> And a small alert  
> A ton of shit is gonna happen so keep on track!  
> friendly note: I think I am funny .  
> I would be glad if you guys left kudos and comments down for further improvement.  
> Enjoy! :)

It was Sunday afternoon and ever after high students were in their dormitories and common rooms enjoying the last sunshine of the weekend, drinking hot cocoa, checking their bags for Monday’s schedule.  
Raven Queen was brushing her violet-striped, black, silky hair in front of her spinked framed mirror, with her free hand scrolling through her messages. Apple White was singing to her pigeons, leaning off their balcony to send them kisses, talking to herself. ‘’Oh I love these Sunday afternoons, the enchanted forest is peaceful, the birds are singing and- ‘’ Raven frowned and snapped at her ‘’Hey Apple do you mind if you stop singing and talking to yourself in order me to get prepared for my sleepover at Cerise’s dorm? ‘’ she patiently asked her while her fingers were hexting her friend, Cedar that she might be a little late. Apple finally spun to look at her roommate, letting her songbirds off her stretched finger.

‘’My grimm don’t be so miserable Ra-ray. After all, it is the first week of our third year! We have to bring joy and spread awareness to our school spirit and most important, for all of you rabels or so-called to sign the storybook of legends. You know you can’t avoid it. ‘’she continued talking like she had skipped what Raven was saying. The other girl stood up and folded her arms like she was a small kid who wanted sour candy. ‘’You are getting off topic’’ she sighed and sat on her throne-chair again this time just staring at herself. As soon as, she got a hext message from Cerise.

CherryHood: WHERE AREU RAV? FOR THE HOLY SHAKE COME HERE OR I WILL COME AND GET YOU 

Rebelgurl: ugh! Apple is a living nightmare.’ll be there in 10’

CherryHood: can feel it. See ya 

Raven switched her phone off with a smile. At least Cedar, Cerise and Darling, the girls she had the sleepover were more valuable and fun-loving. Raven packed her clothes in a bag and changed into her nightgown, which were black and purple satin 2-piece nightwear. Her roommate watched her packing and unpacking the contain of her bad a few times before she bent and helped her tidy her things up, curving a smile on her porcelain perfect face. The other girl ostentatiously ignored her and left a big sigh, fortuitously knocking her phone across the big room, hitting the wall, making an odd sound. Apple giggled ‘’I am not pretty sure your mirrorphone works properly ‘’ she joked and stood up to pick it. ‘’Oh…it is C..e..rice ? I think so …I mean I do not care if it is her just saying I don’t want to …Anyways here, take it ‘’ the blond one muttered and passed the phone to her friend. Apple did not have the exactly ‘perfect’ relationship with the red-hooded girl after Daring Charming, her beloved so-called prince charming had broken up with her for the fierce, mysterious girl who spent her time in the woods, constantly wearing a cloak. Even though, after the dragon games and epic winter thing happened, she had a delightful relationship with his younger for 9 months sister, Darling Charming, she was jealous of how quickly he caught feelings for the girl . Raven swiped the screen to answer the call.  
‘’Hey Cer. What happened? Everything under control? ‘’  
‘’Umm sort of. I am kind of ...a little tiny, small almost nothing …’’  
‘’let me guess...ill? ‘’ Raven guessed, according to the voice that was coming out of the microphone.  
‘’Yes, pretty much’’ Cerise confirmed with a groan.  
‘’It is okay do you need anything? Are the girls in their rooms?’’  
‘’ No and yes. Cedar went to Madeline’s dorm…Daring came by the way I will survive I guess’’ The girl comfort Raven and by the tone of her voice she understood that she was blushing.  
‘’Sure…Inform the Charming that I will curse him if he doesn’t take care of you, And I have learnt quite a few in general villainy class’’ The black-haired girl laughed loud enough for Apple to hear what she said.  
‘’I will certainly do. Then…good night? ‘’ came the answer from Cerise.  
‘’Good night. See you tomorrow at the first period.’’ Raven finished and switched her phone off.  
Apple was sitting on her bed, wearing her black glasses, reading a book with leather cover . Raven took her shoes off, unpacked her bad and jumped to her friend’s bed, grabbing her book and placing it at the commode next to her. Apple gazes at her deep violet eyes before she leaves a sigh and throws a pillow at her roommate’s side , snickering with joy. Raven grabs a few of cushions from the couch behind her and attacks to the next snow white, the other girl defenseless with only her bedroom pillow. As soon as , the two girls quickly fall asleep in each other’s arms, their ‘’weapons’’ left in their feet.

Earlier that night, in Faybelle’s and Briar’s dormitory, Melody, Kitty, Duchess, Poppy, Ramona, Justine, Lizzie, Madeline, Qupid, Blondie and Rosabella were having a movie marathon, each girl sitting on the other’s laps chatting and enjoying the Sunday night. This odd group had been hanging out since last summer when they realized they somehow sticked together. Apple and Darling often joined them but Darling had been with her twin brother Dexter by the time she left Cedar’s dorm and Apple was already at her room with Raven , snorting peacefully. Kitty was resting her head on Lizzie’s chest when the future Queen of hearts stood up and with her high pinched voice pointed at a girl.  
‘’Madeline Xylophone Hatter!!!’’ the young princess ordered, with her other hand still caressing Kitty’s forehead.  
‘’Oh no full names…That’s not going to end up well’’ the kitty purred, tangling her finger’s with Lizzie’s.  
‘’Climb down of the wardrobe! You are going to fall’’ she shouted again, more fiercely this time as her legs were grabbed by the future Cheshire cat , who looked like enjoying her princess’s lost of tempers and Lizzie looked down at her with a small smirk in her red , plump lips.  
Maddie was kicking her short feet in the air, on the top of the wardrobe resting her chin in her gloved hands, her teal greenish-blue eyes widening at the sight of the young Queen of Hearts. Now the rest of the girls had stopped whatever they were doing with their couples and drown their attention at the three Wonderlanians, smiling widely.  
‘’Aww but I was having a really good time gazing at you guys from over there! Kitty’s hair look spell-blinding from here!’’ the hat-obsessed girl added , glaring at the kitten who crossed a signature-Cheshire smile while combing a lack of her lavender curly hair that were braided into two adorable pigtails. Maddie finally jumped off the wardrobe just to land perfectly on Briar’s bed edge. The night passed with the girls chatting and watching 60’ movies until the sun rise. 

‘’Morning Hood..’’ the blond prince mumbled under the bedsheets, gingerly shaking Cerise’s shoulder to wake her up. The morning light had gone through the curtains, fading from the dark color of the fabric. Daring reached his mirrorphone of his girlfriend’s nightstand , the screen’s brightness lighting his perfectly-shaped face. ‘’My wand cherry it is 8am we have missed breakfast!’’ he said a little louder now , playfully punching her arm . Cerise’s black ebony hair were spread all over her face , forcing the girl to blow the locks out of her sparkling grey eyes to glance at Daring , her dark eyebrow raised. ‘’Oh right the im-the-fairest-prince-of-all can’t miss anything from his perfectly scheduled life, my apologies prince!’’ the girl joked stretching her arms and legs , the morning cold air coming out of the window , hitting her face and pretending to swoon . Daring pouted and grabbed Cerise by her waist , dragging her closer to him.  
‘’You don’t usually wake up so late , skipping your morning running in the woods don’t you’’ he chose to ignore her comment about his prince program, pulling her hood off and revealing her adorable wolf , pointy ears. Cerise crossed her arms and a sad smile appeared in her red lips.  
‘’How about a ‘are you feeling any better’ or ‘do you need anything’ instead of wondering why I didn’t go for running since I am sick? Huh, how does this sound?’’ she teased him, her left hand reaching Daring’s jersey from the furniture next to her bed and putting it over her carmine lacey bra. Daring just stared at her as she was getting dressed , a smirk crossing his face as he was watching the young red riding hood tightening a thin leather belt in her waist to keep the jersey on her slim body from falling off her shoulders , which was too long for her nearly reaching her knees.  
‘’Well how about a good morning instead of groaning by the time you woke up princess?’’ he teased back , finally rolling off Cerise’s bed.  
‘’Moreover...since when do you steal my clothes and styling them? Haven’t you already stolen like half of my sweaters and beanies Red?’’ he added dragging Cerise to the bad again, taking the hairbrush of her grab and stroking her hair slowly. The red -loving girl turned to grin at him. ‘’I guess that since I have stolen your heart and the main position at Bookball some clothes won’t make any difference’’ she giggled, relaxing her body at the feeling of Daring’s hand brushing her hair. ‘’I will mark only the first one Red, I am still the leader of the pack.’’ 

‘’Whatever Charming, I am going to have a shower before I leave the dorm okay?’’ she gave up changing the subject, heading to the bathroom.  
‘’First of all you have already wore your shoes secondly, are you going to attend school today. You seem pretty awful If you want my opinion’’ he pointed out taking a look at the girl’s mirror which was covered by photographs of her Bookball team and her friends. Her room was kind of a mess: clothes left in the chair and carpet, towels hung at the doorknob, her socks left besides her silver desk. His girlfriend’s head popped off the door, rolling her eyes at him ‘’I do not care I will get redressed afterwards and-no, no you cannot take your jersey back I will need it too. And for your second request Charming when did I say that I will go to school today? Plus, thank you very much for mentioning how bad I look your highness! I am planning to spend my day at the campus and read my… book.’’ she hesitated, locking the door again.  
‘’Come on cherry you know I didn’t mean it. I will pass by when I have free period to check on you. Now, I can see you will take an eternity to finish from there so I am leaving or else I will get detention for being late miss!’’ he apologized to her and laid the bed as good as he could. He brushed his blond-almost-white locks before his hand reached for the keys of his dormitory and closed the door slowly. 

He walked down the hallway, where his roommate was waiting for him. Sparrow Hood was wearing a forest green t-shirt , a pair of washed ripped dark jeans and a denim jacket to match. His ginger hair were covered by an also green beanie, which he took of when he saw his friend approaching.  
‘’Hey Dare. How is life?’’ he asked when Daring reached the corner, where he was standing.  
Daring laughed to the last one. He hadn’t seen him for one night and he had asked how is life? Sparrow is an enigma , impossible to solve.  
‘’Good. Where is my brother?’’  
‘’Probably trying to avoid the Bookball practice. Hey, aren’t the playoffs this week?’’ he changed the subject much to Daring’s appreciation who confirmed his sayings.  
‘’Yes, sure. But, Sparrow you are our running back, right? Hunter is in the defense along with Hopper, Dexter does not want to play, since he does not have to because our parents are not coming to watch the match so they is no need to play him. Humphrey had an accident again. He fell of the wall while he was trying to woo Jillian so I am planning to bench him. Now, for Cerise. I am not sure which of you to be the running back. What do you say?’’ he said in one breath, not daring to look directly at Sparrow’s olive green eyes. The young Robin Hood had somehow always managed to make him feel small and valuable, a feeling that the prince hated. Sparrow thought about it for a minute, tapping his chin before he lifted his head and his signature smirk rested on his lips.  
‘’Where is Red?’’ he asked in return, watching carefully as Daring’s expression went from frowning to smiling, his porcelain perfect face brightening at the mention of Cerise. Eh had already regretted leaving her at her dormitory. Damn, he missed her. He tried to look back at Sparrow with a confidence he did not have at the time. Cerise was not even there, how did only a mention of her made him feel like a fool?

His friend was still waiting for him to answer, clearly enjoying the other boy’s lethargy and confusion. He playfully patted his back and with a confronting smile he shook his head with an understanding manner. 

‘’At…her…dormitory…I suppose?’’ His words came out muffled, but Sparrow just rolled his eyes.  
‘’Will she attend school or is she is going to stay in bed like a cute baby she is?’’ he teased his friend, who eyes him dangerously, his smile now turning to him gritting his teeth, irritated. It had totally slipped his mind that Sparrow has lowkey related to his girlfriend, forgetting that they could not be together, for Grimm’s sake. He lost focus for a moment, recalling all the times he had seen Cerise with Sparrow together. A strange urge came from him and snapped at the boy who backed off shocked. 

‘’What did you just dare to say?’’ he whispered, his steel crystal eyes sparkling with threaten. He always looked like this when the discussion was revolving around her.  
Sparrow glanced at the boy and scratched the back oh his head nervously. He really did not remember that he and Cerise were cousins. He would usually reminded him of the fact, but he preferred to mess up with him a little.  
‘’Oh you do not remember? I said that she is probably staying at her dorm with Cedar, since my baby girl is sick. What did you hear?’’ he said in the most serious voice he could.  
In fact, they were so distantly related that their generation was no longer connected, since Robin’s family run away from the house of the first Red riding hood, nine or ten generations ago. Cerise had once asked her mother about it because Sparrow used t call her ‘’little cousin’’ back in freshman’s year. Scarlet, Cerise’s mother had reassured her teenage daughter that Sparrow was no longer related to hers and she was free to date the young boy.  
‘’Gross mom!’’ the 15 year-old Cerise exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Scarlet laughed and jugged the girl who was also giggling.  
So, practically, Sparrow was not related to the Hood family, until 2 years ago, when Rodin Hood found out that Scarlet had runaway when she was 13 from her mother’s house, changing her identity.  
But still, Sparrow knew how in love Daring was with the red-hooded girl. Afterall, Cerise was the reason he was constantly benched at the games, but he did not mind at the slightest. He always enjoyed watching her grinning when the captain called out her name for the playoffs. 

But he was not attracted to her, no that was for sure. At least until then.

‘’I give you 10 seconds to run.’’ He hissed under his breath, now his features matching his destiny as the next Beast.  
Sparrow smirked again and disappeared in the shadows. Daring carefully watched his figure as he was heading to the Bookball field.  
The bell rang, sign that the first period had already started.  
Well here comes again, late on Heroics 101 on Monday.  
He rushed to the stadium. The knight was teaching them how to avoid dragon fire outbursts when Daring showed up, panting.

‘’Daring Charming. You are late. It is the fifth time these past two weeks. May I ask where have you been?’’ the coach turned to look at him with a small frown. The future prince charming apologized, looking down at his feet, ashamed. Their practice was taking place at the Bookball field. Suddenly, Daring remembered something. Cerise had said that she was going to spend her day at the field, to finish her fiction book she was reading in-between her breaks. He felt a strong sense of hope that that morning would not eventually be that awful. 

‘’I woke up…l-late I guess.’’ He muttered but he stood breathless as he caught a tall , slim figure making her appearance at the stadium. His heart started pounding uncontrollably when he identified Cerise’s long, silk jet black hair twirling in the morning breeze. She was grabbing the edges of her soft grey hood , which was covered with fur. Odd, Daring thought. She never changed the color of her hood, much to her family’s honor, he supposed clueless. Cerise seemed more clear now as she approached the court, a small genuine smile curving her lips. She glanced at the rest of the boys who waved at her, turning her back at the coach who hadn’t noticed the girl yet. Cerise waved back and winked at Daring, who smiled at her like a happy idiot. The other girl chuckled and made her way to the werehouse, where there was a bench and sat there, having a perfect view to the male students that were npw trying their best too look heroic in front of the maiden , who had rested her head on her hand, coyly glances at every passing male. 

The Charming felt a pinch of jealousy: since when a glance of the girl he loved was enough for the boys to act like her servants? They were more focused on the Riding Hood that on the coach who was explaining for nearly twenty minutes, trying his hardest not to pau attention to his students that had their eyes locked at the gorgeous girl who sighed peacefully.

When coach finally decided to change his body position and face a nearly-asleep Cerise, he cleared his throat and called her out 

‘’Miss Hood!’’  
‘’Yess?’’ Cerise replied. She was clearly annoyed by the harsh tone he used to her , so she placed her book aside, and tightened the grey fabric on her tan skin. She stood up as she walked towards the rest of the class. She made sure to walk as slow as she could, to make the others suffers once more. Daring was staring at his girlfriend as if she was an angel. Cerise batted her extremely long, curly eyelashes at him before she stopped to a one meter distance from the coach, leaving the boys breathless for another time. Some of them took a step forward or kissed her hand as she walked past them , receiving threatening glares from Daring.  
It was remarkable how the fierce , mysterious girl managed to caught everyone’s attention in no time, which put Apple’s reputation in shame.  
‘’Don’t you have lessons to attend to?’’ he marked out, nodding at his students’ side.  
Cerise took an expression full of pity, shut her eyes before she coughed and spoke in a harsh voice, which although did not work on her boyfriend. 

‘’I – I have actually taken the permission to skip classes today due to my malaise sir.’’

Coach stared at the girl for a minute, and then turned his eyes at her silver ones . 

‘’Well, I suppose you can stay then. But make sure you do not catch a cold out here. ‘’ he warned and pointed at the place where she was sitting before. 

‘’I will survive, sir’’ she joked and twirled with her mini black leather dress with chains for straps curving perfectly in her body as her grey fur danced in the wind.  
As she was returning to her seat, Daring grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her dead in the tracks, whispering at her ear cautiously ‘’Meet me after the lesson at the small park, okay?’’ Cerise nodded unconsciously and watched them for the rest of the lesson until the bell rang again for the small break before the 2nd period started.  
The couple met at a small park that was located behind the campus, well-hidden by bushes and trees, a place where both had once chosen as their special spot: where they were meeting when they could not in their dormitories. Nobody else knew that they were constantly sneaking out to meet each other, since their relationship was a lowkey thing, they preferred to keep it private until they felt ready to tell their friends. Some of them although already knew. Raven , Dexter, Qupid, Lizzie, Hunter and Ashlynn. They were thankful for keeping it a secret. 

And to keep their cover, Daring pretended to hang out with Rosabella Beauty and Cerise being single. It was difficult for both , but Cerise thought her father would not approve the young Charming and Daring’s family would not be fond of the daughter of a rich Senator, who was at the wrong side of the law. Illegal side. They had been together since summer, when their class went all together in California for a one week holiday. Now most of the couples were exposed . 

Ashlynn and Hunter were the obvious one. They were made for each other, like two pieces of a puzzle, who had been together since second grade.  
Darling and Apple were official after the happenings in epic winter, where it was convinced that the Snow White was in love with the swordswoman and Daring was supposed to be Rosabella’s price, the Beast.  
Faybelle and Briar were a big surprise for almost everyone, since the two of them were never caught together except a few occasions at Briar’s parties. But after epic winter scandal , everything came to the light.  
And for the final ones , Sparrow and Duchess Swan admitted to themselves that they liked each other, but they had now broken up , not for a long time though. They have already done this scene 3 times this year, and It was only September!  
Kitty ans Lizzie always seemmed pretty close, too close to be honest. The future Cheshire Cat was heels over haed for the young princess of Wonderland, who gladly became her girlfriend. 

Daring had once danced with Cerise at Thronecoming, nothing too important for anyone to notice. But after one week, they met again, and again and again. The blond prince had only eyes for the girl with the red hood and no one else in the world. He first hated her because she had tried out for his Bookball team disguised as a boy, but that was 2 years ago. A lot of things had happened sine then. Friendships had blossomed and others had broken. You could barely recognize them if you saw them back in freshman year. 

‘’Hey Dare. What do you want?’’ Cerise popped out of the branches, to sit next to Daring who was already waiting for her for some minutes. He sighed and buried his head to his hands.  
Cerise looked at him , her silver almond eyes full of concern. He knew she was trying to look through his hands but he did not let her see him pain. 

‘’Baby…What happened?’’ Her voice was sweeter and softer now, caressing his ears like music. He coiled himself more and felt the girl’s warm hands running through his messy hair. He hesitated for a moment but finally embraced to her gentle touch. It was amazing how she had the way to be harsh and fragrant at the same time.  
She is a goodness, and I do not want to lose her, he thought but did not bury his head out. 

‘’Daring you are scaring me…Baby tell me what is wrong?’’ she said again , almost whispering now and tried to separate his fingers with hers. 

Daring reached out and faintly smiled at her. He closed his eyes again, not enduring her painful look. She is such an angel , how am I going to tell her, he said to himself . 

‘’Okay fine, cherry. Promise me something first’’ he spoke in a rude tone that Cerise saw coming, so she did not react.  
‘’Everything.’’  
‘’I-there are two things that I need to tell you, but I don’t know where to start…’’  
They both wet silent for a moment, and Cerise turned her head to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.  
‘’So, let’s start with what seems easier for you. Just remember, I am here no matter what. ‘’she reassured him and tucked the ends of her dress.  
‘’Alright. To begin with, I have a question for you…Please don’t be mad’’

‘’Promise. Now, what is it?’’ She simply replied, still concerned about the boy, who was struggling to speak.  
‘’Did Sparrow come by your dorm this morning ?’’ he finally said, hiding his face with his palms this time. Cerise shoot him an astonished glare. 

‘’Maybe, why?’’  
‘’Cerise..’’

‘’Fine, yes he came. But I do not get the whole point.’’  
‘’He…are you in love with him?’’ he said again, straightening his body to be sounded better. Cerise was shocked and put her hand oh her mouth. Her jaw dropped. What was he implying now? Who did gave him this false idea?  
‘’What makes you believe that.’’ It was not a question , but a request. She eyes him with that look that said she needed explanations. She often looked at him like that when he was about to argue with her.  
‘’Nothing, just asking.’’  
He lied. Again. He had been a professional at lying lately.  
Cerise did not seem or sound convinced , but he saw her features relaxing on her face.  
‘’No, I am not. The second thing you wanted to tell me?’’, she reminded him. Daring had regretted telling her about it , and certainly did not want to make the same mistake twice.  
‘’Never mind. Hey, I am feeling a little weird, do you mind going back to my room?’’ he changed the subject, and much to his surprise Cerise nodded positively. She knew he was avoiding the topic, but she didn’t insist. They both stood up and walked to the castle. 

For the next few days, it was raining parodically, with all the Bookball games and practices being postponed and outdoor activities being cancelled, teachers adding too much homework on them due to their inactivate program. It was simply one of the most boring weeks of October. Students have filled their free periods with mostly cooking, drawing, sketching, designing and board games clubs that professors had insisted on and worked on them in group of three or four. The third class was busy keeping on their responsibilities, along with studying for their autumn exams, which meant at least four hours a day at the school old library. All the Bookball players were fed up with the awful weather but found other ways of gathering and organizing their practices they would do when the field would entirely dry from the rain. Dexter and his roommate, Hunter had held their meetings for a couple of times since they were cancelled from the upcoming matches but since Cerise was a girl, she couldn’t stay longer than thirty minutes at their dormitory, a rule which the young maiden constantly broke, hiding under Hunter’s bedsheets when a teacher passed by to check on them, causing the rest of the team to burst out laughing.  
It was actually fun being the only female on a men’s team, obviously with its ups and downs. She was the baby of the team, the ‘’girl’’ , the one that needed more attention, fact that besides her stubbornness and denies, Cerise enjoyed and appreciated either way. A small scratch was the only thing that was needed for the Riding Hood to be benched, with a drink from Hocus Latte and a boy to chat with, laughing at the boys who were just mesmerized by the way she had all of them under her spell, not moving her pinkie. Even though some days she was in a completely mood and wouldn’t talk to any of them , yelling at the middle of the practice with Daring and Sparrow being the ones to calm her down in order not to fire again, she loved each of them and her favorite moments were the ones with Dexter, Hunter, Sparrow, Daring, Hopper and the rest of the team talking and making jokes before, after or even during the practice, except the ones she had with Daring separately.  
There was this time when Cerise was sick for nearly a month, but was still attending the practice, even if that meant having to deal with Daring especially, but with the rest of them too being overprotective with her. That someway reminded her of her own family, since she was the youngest in the family she was used to that kind of behavior, so she often found herself actually being overdramatic with her ailments , liking the idea of them caring for her. She also did not miss the times when Daring spotted a 16-year old Cerise sneaking to the stadium just to watch them warm up before they would show up to the field. All the male players were having a 15minute training at am indoor gym, thing that was not allowed for Cerise , another reason why she liked going in there and staring at them while Hunter or Daring were chasing after her.  
‘’Red stop running so fast…I can’t catch up with you!’’ , she remembered Hunter calling her out when he saw her kicking her feet in the air while balancing on a stool.  
Now, with the gym closed and practices being postponed, they often found themselves having movie nights at Daring’s dorm, which almost always ended being sleepovers, with Dexter being coiled next to hunter at a mattress, a meter away from Hopper’s bed who was sharing it with Humphrey. Cerise was building a nest with Daring’s blankets, sleeping peacefully on the blond prince’s arms, who was quickly falling asleep after a minute. Dexter made sure to always lock the door when they were having that kind of sleepovers, not willing to draw attention with Cerise sleeping with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this small chapter, although its grammar and syntax mistakes that might appear, and leave comments in the comment box, along with your opinion!  
> Wait for my next Chapter!


End file.
